Levántate del escritorio
by Qwerty the Queen
Summary: Él la buscó, la quería de vuelta. "D. Gray-man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino . Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Febrero 2016 - "Komui Lee" del Foro: Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas "
1. Llámala

**_Género: Fantasía_**

 _D. Gray-man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino . Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Febrero 2016 - "Komui Lee" del Foro: Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas_

* * *

Era el efecto tardío del alcohol, lo hacía sentir entre las nubes y la imaginación volaba de un lado a otro.

Hipeó una vez, en su mecanismo seguía la bebida como droga, apenas dejándole razonar lo suficiente para saber dónde estaba: El escritorio, con millones de papeles regados en el piso.

Entreabrió los ojos, los cerró, la somnolencia le estaba invadiendo y estaba a punto de tumbarse de nuevo en el letargo del que se vio por mucho tiempo. Y del cuál no quería levantarse. Se sintió relajado, curvó los labios en una sonrisa satisfecha y los abrió para hablar con aquel tono cantarín, lleno de gozo.

— Lenalee~ — En sus labios era presente, quería ver a su hermana, la muchacha por la que había ingresado a la Orden Oscura.

Esperó energético, esperó verla aparecer por la puerta.

Preocupada, regañándolo por de nuevo estar en ese estado.

Una sonrisa boba se le dibujó en el rostro.

— Hermano, ¿De nuevo así? — Se llevó las manos a la cintura, frunció ligeramente el entrecejo y dejó la taza en el escritorio.

* * *

Si, si, ni tan fantasía, aguanten, esto tiene sentido después.


	2. Al muerto

**_Ranted: K_**

* * *

Respiró hondo, tenía migraña, y esta vez no fue el café que solía tomar; era leche, en un vaso de cristal.

Parpadearía más de tres veces antes de tantear el escritorio con la diestra en busca de sus lentes. La visión si bien no era perfecta, no era la ideal. Le costó ver a lo lejos la silueta desdibujada. Cuál infante se talló los ojos y buscó la puerta, Lenalee no estaba ahí, cosa extraña cuando juró escucharla hace unos instantes.

El sonido de los tacones cerca de ahí le hicieron sobresaltar el pecho, expectante de la siguiente acción, ¿Acaso se había dado cuenta del error que cometió y pronto le cambiaría el contenido?

Otro día normal, otra vez escuchando el zapateo de los tacones aquí y allá. Regaños que venían de la boca femenina y un reproche infantil a su persona; era su luz, su vida. Y era por esas mismas razones que no comprendía, ¿Por qué era la enfermera en jefe la que aparecía?

— Director, debería estar en cama. — No descifró el misterio tras los ojos tristes, ni deparó en los harapos que llevaba. Reconoció el tono preocupado; el canto maternal con el que se le hablaba; sin embargo, no cedió.

— No hay tiempo, tengo que asegurarme de tener todo en orden para cuando Lenalee regrese.

* * *

Muy bien, este es el siguiente capítulo, y, quiero aprovechar para comunicar: Manejo los capítulos de acuerdo al tema, con ello digo que este capítulo es exclusivo para el Ranted K, así como el anterior fue exclusivo de Fantasía.

La historia se desenvuelve más adelante /espero/, esto sienta las bases del fanfic.

Sin más que agregar; ¿Les está gustando?


	3. Levantarse

**_Emoción: venganza_**

* * *

— No llames a los muertos— Le advirtió la señora, ella que presenció la partida de muchas vidas, y no pudo salvar a ninguno de ellos; así como sintió el final inevitable al término de la guerra. Acicaló el delantal con una de las manos y con la otra estiró la servilleta que había olvidado, dentro contenía una píldora para dormir, un analgésico y la función extra se dio para limpiar el desastre que era la boca del científico. — Komui. — Le llamó, seguía viviendo en ese mundo de fantasía. — Ella. . . — Titubeó, preparó la bomba que no terminaba por aceptar y cerró los ojos, de nuevo necesitaría ayuda para llevarlo de vuelta a su habitación.

— Está en una misión. — Completó. La cabeza palpitaba como si tuviera vida propia, le exigía un descanso; tregua a tantas emociones experimentadas.

— Levántate del escritorio. — Ella le observó como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo, como si de repente fuera compatible con la _innocense*_ , y suspiró. No había remedio. — Suelta eso. — Recriminó con la mirada, era el mismo cuento de siempre. Repetía la escena y los diálogos. —. . . No conseguirás que vuelva ni con un sacrificio humano.

Es preso de las palabras, desea entonces que esa guerra nunca hubiera empezado, que no existieran las _inocencias,_ los exorcistas, los _demonios*._ No necesita escuchar de nuevo las palabras, su mente no trabaja como antes solía hacerlo, le falta la razón de vivir, le falta _ella._

Nadie le impedirá de nuevo una salida, nadie le dirá que tiene que hacer, nadie… ya no estaba ahí su preciada hermana, y se está volviendo loco, por la sed de venganza; la guerra terminó y con ello la vida que conocía.

¿Revivirla? No habría intentado eso, quizá con un corazón viejo y el lamento, el Conde Milenario apareciera para devolverle la vida.

El sacrificio debía ser puesto.

* * *

Lo estoy haciendo rápido, conforme le avanzo surgen más ideas y, confieso que este capítulo quedó más _ligero_ de lo que pensé.

*Inocense: Creo que así se escribe en inglés. [?]  
* Demonios: Refiriéndose a los _Akumas,_ solo que quise omitir esa palabra.

Un capítulo más.


	4. Hermano

_**Color: Marrón**_

* * *

Pasados los segundos, nada aparece, por más lamentos y llanto que ha soltado; el gordinflón que alguna vez fue el dolor de cabeza ahora lo ve como aliado. Su hermana, la quiere de vuelta sin importar lo que suceda.

Y suspira, cierra los ojos en busca del lugar que le parecía cálido; la nostalgia es ya parte de él y el sentimiento de tristeza lo invade en cada membrana. Siempre lo supo: Lenalee Lee había muerto en combate, protegiendo a los cardenales que la utilizaron como arma.

En ese instante siente la garganta áspera, el vacío se hace vicio y comprueba viendo a los alrededores. El edificio está destruido, no existen ni demonios ni exorcistas. Es un momento donde el viento puede correr en libertad por las paredes que ya no existen.

— Hermano, levántate del escritorio. — Está alucinando de nuevo, más no le importa, escuchar esas palabras calmó el alma inquieta, sedienta de una venganza que jamás podría cumplir.

Acata las órdenes, acomoda la bata y deja de sentir el mareo, puede ponerse de pie. Luego estira la mano para coger la contraria. Y siente, siente los dedos de la niña tan reales que no lo cree.

Por seguridad la ve, su rostro resplandece; es la misma niña que recordaba antes de todo ese embrollo, tan tierna, tan inocente.

Él la sigue, su deseo ha sido cumplido: Ha visto a su hermana sana y salva.

.

.

.

La sangre corrió de la cabeza, manchando los papeles, los muebles que se encontraban en el sitio. — Es un demente. — Bramaron las voces, no pueden evitar el asco por la sangre derramada.

— Sin enfermera y sin inventor. — Lamenta uno, mismo que se acerca, patea los cuerpos sin vida y pierde el interés demasiado pronto.

— No los necesitaremos. — Menciona otro. — Ya no más. — O eso quieren creer, la última batalla ha terminado con las vidas de los _elegidos._

Y solo porque su bando ha quedado indefenso creen haber ganado.

* * *

Tomé en cuenta el significado del color, e iba por esos rumbos de la tristeza, naturaleza, madera, cálidez [?]

Tenía dos ideas para el fanfic: Esta es la primera, la segunda iba más por la parte de las bromas, lo siento, me gusta la tragedia [?]

No sé, ¿Les gustó?


End file.
